Tv Bad!
by Pure Drivel
Summary: While a monsoon is going on, everyone has nothing else to do but watch tv! For 6 months. -__-; And when the cable goes out guess what they do? Why, reenact the shows of course!
1. intro

PD:TV!!!!!!!! It's very addictive!!!!!!! So don't watch to much or you'll have the sudden urge to reenact scenes from your favorite episode of Jerry Springer!!!!! And trust me that's not good!!!!! Hence my new stupid story,  
  
Bad Tv!  
  
*theme song* Dunuh nuh nuh nuh! Wanna watch some tv? Well reconsider looking at the tube, 'Cause you should remember that it's bad for you! Uh, duhnuh nuh nuh nuh! Yeah yeah yeah! Tv=bad! And Shiny things are fun! Duhnuh!  
  
*Starring* Inuyasha Kagome Miroku Sango Shippo Hot-er-Sesshomiru Naraku Malik Yugi Tea Ryou Bakura (Are you actually reading this?) Yami Joey Mai Seto Tristan Hiei! 3 Keiko Kurama Kuwabara Karasu Yusuke Botan Koenma Yukina Shishiwakemaru Jin Touya Vesu Durango  
  
*Starting-ness*  
  
We enter the living room of Durangos house, where there are a bunch of peoples, and several chunks missing out of the wall. "I'm bored!" Screamed the ever ugly mutant monkey Kuwabara. "Why do we even have to be here?" "Because my repulsive friend, it's been raining for a week, and you'll drown if you go out there." Said Durango, who had had enough of their crap and actually wouldn't mind them all drowning, but PD is writing this, and won't let him kill them all off. "I know!" Shouted Kuwabaka, "We'll build an ark!" And he jumped up onto the table in a very stupid pose. " Omee tada no baka-mono da. Damare...." Yawned Hiei. "Wha'd you say shortie!" Kuwabara was obviously about to get his ass kicked so our favorite person (cough, bashee) Tea intervened. "Don't fight you guys, because we're trapped here together, and unity and friendship are the answer, not senseless beatings and-" But Inuyasha interrupted her by putting his new favorite toy, duct-tape over her mouth. Everyone was in a very VERY bad mood, except for Shishiwakemaru, who had an audience, Karasu who was creeping out Kurama, and Vesu and Jin who were always in good moods. "Ku ku ku ku......." Naraku was in his corner bothering everyone by laughing softly for hours. "Yawn.... Why don't we just watch some nice tv." Said Botan, who was trying to take a nap. "NOOOOOOO! Tv bad..........." Vesu shrieked, but no one paid attention to her, because she did this quite often.  
  
Anyway.........*4 months later*  
  
Everyone:Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!  
  
Vesu:The rain stopped!  
  
Hiei:Tv.............  
  
Malik:Tv...............  
  
*2 months later*  
  
Everyone:NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *the cable went out*  
  
Karasu:*sob* What do we do now!!!!! Comfort me Kurama! *clinging to Kurama's shirt*  
  
Hiei:Fools, we do all there is to do.  
  
Seto:Which is what?  
  
Kagome:Ge-get lives?  
  
Hiei:No baka, redo the shows!  
  
*crickets chirp* *then*  
  
Everyone:Hell yeah!  
  
*end*  
  
PD:Short, I know it, but that was an intro. Review and give me some dumb shows. 


	2. Jerry, Jerry!

PD:Everything has been prepared! The guests and the audience are anyone who's not Hiei. WARNING! Alot of Yaoi! But nessicary, and not everyone who was a boy still is.  
  
Show #1: Jerry Springer! And I'm not dissing any of the characters! This is just how Jerry Springer is!  
  
Audience:Jerry! Jerry!  
  
Hiei:*walks on stage*   
  
Audience:YAY!!!  
  
Hiei:Today our show is about, the same thing it always is, love triangle-octogan-thingies!  
  
Audience:YAY!!!  
  
Hiei:Anyway, our first guest is Shishiwakemaru, who's been cheating on his girlfriend Mai since they got together! Let's bring him out shall we?  
  
Audience:YAY!!!  
  
Shishi:*walks out* YO!  
  
Audience:BOO!!!  
  
Random person:Cheating scum!  
  
Shishi:*flicks them off, winks and sits down* 'Sup Jerry?  
  
Hiei:You came here today, saying you've cheated on your girlfriend Mai with-*reads card* Everyone.  
  
Shishi:Thaz right! Everybody wants summa dis! *waves arms in the air*   
  
Hiei:-_-; Right. Well let's bring Mai out here shall we?  
  
Mai:*Walks out* Hey ya'll!  
  
Audience:YAY!!! You go girl!!!!  
  
Mai:*Sits down* Hey Shishi-boo, why are we here?  
  
Hiei:Shishi has brought you here to tell you he's been sleeping with-everyone.  
  
Shishi:Thaz right! Everyone!  
  
Mai:*gasp!* No! I thought you loved me! *tears up*  
  
Audience:Aw.......  
  
Hiei:Well, let's bring out some of "everyone".  
  
Mai:Hell yeah! So I can do some bitch slappin'!  
  
*Out comes Yusuke, Kagome, Inuyasha, Tea, and Sesshomiru* XD *all sit down*  
  
Kagome:Hey Jerry! *gasp!* Hi Shishi......  
  
Inuyasha:Shishi!  
  
Sesshomiru:Wakemaru........  
  
Yusuke: Sup Jer'! Hey Shish-dawg!  
  
Tea:Hi Jerry, Hi Shishi! *giggles*  
  
Shishi:*winks at them all*  
  
Hiei:Ok........Well you all claim to have slept with Shishi.  
  
Sesshomiru:Yes.....  
  
Hiei:Um, why?  
  
Inuyasha:Because everyone wants somma dat!  
  
Audience:*Cheers*  
  
Mai:*starts attacking everyone*NO GOD DAMN IT! HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!! *bleep**bleep**bleep*  
  
Shishi:*jumps up**bleep**BLEEEEEEEEEP* *bleep**bleep*  
  
Bouncers:*Grab everyone*  
  
Hiei:Right, well we'll get back to you later. Our next guest is Kurama, who claims to love Joey, while secretly being with Karasu, his cousin. Come out Kurama!  
  
Audience:Yay!!!  
  
Kurama:*walks out* Hello.  
  
Hiei:Now Kurama also has a problem, he's a crossdresser but he thinks he's not.  
  
Kurama:.o+ I am not a crossdresser!  
  
Hiei:See?  
  
Audience:Cross-dress-er! Cross-dress-er!  
  
Kurama:*bleep!*I*Bleep, bleep!**flicks them off* *sits down*  
  
Hiei:Kurama, you love Joey?  
  
Kurama:Yes, yes I do.  
  
Hiei:But what about Karasu?  
  
Kurama:I don't know I-Hey! Shishi!  
  
Mai:YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!?!?!  
  
Shishi:Yep!  
  
Hiei.........Anyway......Let's bring out Joey!  
  
Joey:*dances out*Whazup ppl! I'm feelin' *bleep!*-Shishi-babe?  
  
Shishi:And him!  
  
Hiei:............  
  
Kurama:Joey, I've been going out with Karasu.  
  
Audience:Ooooooo.........  
  
Joey:Yeah, I knew, if you really want to be with him, I'm really ok wit' dat.  
  
Audience:Aww.........  
  
Joey:Plus I have too!  
  
Kurama:^__^ Oh! Ok then!  
  
Hiei:.........Ok..........Karasu.....  
  
Karasu:*behind Kurama* Hello.  
  
Kurama:Meep!  
  
Shishi:Hey! Karasu!  
  
Karasu:Shishi?  
  
Hiei:o.O*BLEEP!* Anyway, This is a real love triangle what are you going to do?  
  
Kurama:I dunno! Let's ask the audience!  
  
Keiko:*in the audience* I think you should all just be together! And I wouldn't mind doing it again Shish!  
  
Shishi:*grins*  
  
Hiei:Well....Next person!  
  
Botan:Hi!  
  
Audience:YAY!!!  
  
Botan:And I'd just like to say-*Bleep!* Shishiwakemaru! Long time no see!  
  
Hiei:Ahem! Anyway, you've been cheating on your boyfriend Touya with, Mai.  
  
Botan:That's right!  
  
Hiei:And you want to tell Touya! Well let's get him!  
  
Touya:*walks out* Hey Jerry!  
  
Audience:YAY!!!  
  
Hiei:Well Botan has to tell you something.  
  
Botan:I've been cheating on you with Mai.  
  
Audience:BOO!!!  
  
Touya:*Bleep!*Mai?!?!?!Well, to be honest, I did sleep with this guy I met in a bar. What was his name? Oh yeah! Shishi-somthin'!  
  
Hiei:THAT'S IT! EVERYONE WHO'S SLEPT WITH SHISHIWAKEMARU RAISE YOUR HAND!!!!!!!  
  
Audience:*all raise their hands*  
  
Bouncers:*raise their hands*  
  
Veiwers:*raise their hands*  
  
Guests:*raise their hands*  
  
Hiei:.....................................Ok, that's all I can put up with today.......... *walks out*  
  
Vesu:Hey Kurama! Take it off! Take it off!  
  
Audience:Take it off! Take it off!  
  
Kurama:*takes it off to reveal that he is really a girl and gets beads*  
  
Audience:YAY!!! HUH?!?!?!!?  
  
*end*  
  
PD:Yeah, I know, short, but funny, right? Ok, vote! 1.Say what kareoke 2.Sabrina the teenage witch 3.Biography 4.Yugioh!  
  
Which one? (and I promise I'll make it longer, this was just sudden inspiration.)  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


End file.
